


I'd Be Sweet to You

by bigred_ashlyn



Series: The Boys are Gone [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, feat an original song by me, the ending guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn
Summary: This is the conclusion! Julie plays a song she wrote back when she had a crush on Nick to free him from Caleb's grasp. But while Nick is saved, will her and Luke be okay? and yes this is also about juke angst because i figured why not
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick
Series: The Boys are Gone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117739
Kudos: 17





	I'd Be Sweet to You

“What do you mean you think your fri- _ Nick  _ is possessed?” Luke asked as soon as Julie filled him in on the specifics of the plan. 

Yes, they were going to play a song for him, but it wasn’t the new one that Julie and Luke had just finished. Luke however didn’t seem to want to play the song at all. Alex fidgeted with his drumsticks as Reggie stood still in apprehension. 

Luke and Julie were the only ones talking in the studio. They didn’t have long until Possessed!Nick came over. It was a miracle that he wasn’t there already really. 

“We don’t know, but he’s been acting weird. And Flynn and Carrie  _ agreed  _ on this. And Flynn and Carrie agreeing doesn’t  _ happen.  _ Sure, they’re friends now but they’re still probably going to the type of friends who constantly bicker. So possession must be what’s going on?” 

“Do you know who possesses him?” Reggie squeaked out. He leaned against the wall harder to compensate for his nervousness at the words leaving his mouth. 

Luke glared at Reggie. “How would Julie  _ possibly  _ know that?” 

“I-I don’t know, but I can answer for myself,” Julie rolled her eyes. “I-I just need you to play the song Luke.” 

“Okay so you showed me the chords. Can I see the lyrics?” 

“I don’t need backup vocals for this one,” Julie said, letting out her breath in a huff as her ears picked up on footsteps outside. “It has to just be my voice.  _ Trust  _ me.” 

“You’re talking like you’ve done this before,” Luke said. 

Julie shook her head and avoided eye contact. “ _ Just _ play the song, Luke. Can you do that?” 

There was a knock on the studio door. Seconds later, the door swung open and Julie was met with a confused Nick. 

“Were you, I heard you talking to someone? Are your bandmates here?” 

“Just the projections,” Julie laughed nervously. 

“Cool. Cool. So you were going to sing a song for me?” 

“Yes,” Julie took a step back, walking towards the piano. “Yes, I was. It’s a little slow at first, so I’ll begin on the piano. Feel free to have a seat.” 

“This place is really cool, Julie. I can’t believe you haven’t invited me over before now. This must be the  _ ultimate  _ hangout spot.” 

“Carrie’s house is really cool-”  _ Where was that coming from?  _ Her thoughts were on autopilot, and she had been thinking about Carrie earlier. 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah. I mean big houses are big houses. But this place has some serious chill vibes.” 

Julie nodded. “I guess.” 

She glanced at the boys now standing by their instruments and nodded. Reggie clutched his guitar tightly, running his fingers over the first few chords lightly-careful not to make noise. Alex hovered his drumsticks over his drum kit, ready to begin when the time struck. Luke was still hesitant, but he’d recognized that this was important. Even though he was unfamiliar with song exorcisms, he figured he should at least try to believe in it. Try to believe in it for Julie. 

Julie started singing. 

  
  
  


_ I see you in the hallways _

_ You walk past my locker every day _

_ And i speed up my pace _

_ To see if you’d stay  _

_ you are such a sweetheart _

_ And I knew that from the start  _

_ And i just have to wonder  _

_ if you’d ever be sweet to me _

The guitars came in and Alex dropped a beat. Julie stepped away from the piano, letting the melodic line be carried by the guitars. She focused her attention on Nick who sat there lounging on the couch with a smile on his face. The same smile from earlier. Maybe, by the end of the song, Julie would be able to shake it. 

_ Cause I’d be sweet to you _

_ Take you to the movies, sharing popcorn, holding your hand all the way through _

Julie stood in front of the couch and reached out for Nick’s hand. He hesitated but still let her take it. She pulled him from the couch and with his hand in hers, she swayed with him. The guitar line faltered. Nick smiled wider. 

_ Discussing the end, not playing pretend, being able to just stare at you _

_ I’d be sweet to you _

_ Nothing fancy we would have to do _

_ I’d be sweet, I’d be sweet, every time we meet _

_ I’d be sweet to you.  _

_ Could this thing be?  _

_ Could you be sweet to me? _

_ I barely know you, _

_ Maybe i’m taking this all too fast.  _

Julie glanced over her shoulder at her bandmates who were still steadily playing along. Luke’s face was the only one not super pleased. It occurred to her that this had to be the longest she’s gone without looking into his eyes while singing since the Edge of Great. And even then, she’d caved. This time her attention had to be on Nick. She had to save him. 

_ They say you’re supposed to take it slow  _

_ If you want it to last.  _

She looked in Nick’s eyes and focused. 

_ I wanna wear your jacket, _

_ The red one that’s just a little big on you, _

_ It’d be big on me too.  _

She pressed her fingers against Nick’s palm. Nick’s smile faded a little. 

_ Oh I’d be sweet to you.  _

_ And maybe this is a stupid wish,  _

_ To be more than this, _

Nick’s balance wavered as Julie felt his body try to go two directions at once. It seemed like the kind of thing that happened during exorcisms so she kept singing. There wasn’t that much left of the song anyway. 

_ And you’re probably into other girls, _

_ But we could give this a whirl. _

Julie grabbed onto his shoulders and held him steady and kept singing, staring into his eyes and trying her best to pour out her soul. If she could save the boys, she could certainly save her ex-crush. Who she was singing a love song to. 

_ And you could spin me round and round, _

_ In my backyard and over town, _

_ I like having you around, _

_ And you could like having me around too, _

Nick started screaming and shaking wilder. Julie stopped singing. This wasn’t good. 

“Nick! Nick, are you in there?” 

There was a booming sound followed by a thud against the floor. Out came a man she didn’t recognize, but judging by the fearful looks on the boys’ faces, they did. 

With a groan, the dark haired man spoke. 

“So we meet again. And I finally get to meet you. Julie, is it?” 

Julie blinked as Nick fell against her, clearly exhausted from the whole ordeal. She let him rest against her, wrapping her arms around him so he didn’t fall. She moved him to the couch, letting him rest there against a solid as she approached Luke, Reggie, and Alex.

“Who-Who is that?” 

The dark haired man laughed. “They can only tell you so much. But really, I  _ applaud _ you. Someone knows how to use the power of music. And a love song, great choice. I bet Luke  _ loved  _ that.” 

Julie sighed. “I had to do something that I knew would save him.” 

“And it worked so good thinking, Miss Julie. I’m Caleb Covington. I run the Hollywood Ghost Club. I was meaning to get Alex, Luke, and Reggie here to join my band but they refused.”

The three boys exchanged looks. Alex spoke first. 

“We  _ still  _ refuse. Whatever you’re doing here-whatever you were planning possessing  _ Nick-  _ won’t work.” 

“I already did it. And it worked how i needed it to. Errors were made. I won’t make them again.” 

Caleb turned to walk towards the exit of the studio. 

“But Julie, word of advice?” 

Julie waited for the advice. 

“I’d be more careful with your CDs. I’d hate for them to get scratched.” 

Julie balled her fists and wondered if she could punch a ghost. Alex walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Caleb walked out the door. 

“He isn’t worth it. We’ll just-learn to be more careful.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Reggie chuckled. “I wasn’t the one who didn’t protect the CD player.” 

“It wasn’t my faul-” Alex retorted. 

“ _ Guys.  _ Caleb is gone. We’re all here. I think that’s all we needed today. And Julie’s  _ friend  _ is no longer being possessed.” 

“You don’t have to say it like that, Luke.” 

“That-That was clearly a love song. So that’s why you didn’t want me singing along right?” 

“Alex. Reggie. Can you give the two of us a second?” 

“Sure.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Julie waited for them to leave before turning back to Luke. 

“Do you want to talk about this?” she asked. “It’s done. And I wrote the song before I met you guys.  _ Long  _ before I met you guys.” 

“I’m still only a ghost.” 

“I’m not asking you to be alive, Luke. I like our interesting relationship.” 

“For now. Who knows how much longer Caleb’s going to leave us alone? Because  _ that  _ was leaving us  _ alone.  _ He was proving a point. But what’s his next point?” 

“You’re scared of him. I-I thought after I saved you, reggie, and alex from the jolts things would be done. But they’re not, are they?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“So we’ll be more careful. We’ll keep our guard up. Things aren’t perfect. But we’ll make do. I don’t want to lose you guys. Not again.” 

Luke reached out for her hands. She took his. 

“You won’t. Not without a fight from each of us,” he looked in her eyes. “Not without a fight from me.” 

Julie smiled. Luke looked down. “I’m sorry for being jealous and bitter earlier.” 

“Yeah you were kinda mean about it.”

“I-he’s  _ alive _ , Julie. And he clearly  _ likes  _ you. And I just-a part of me I guess is waiting for you to realize that and decide our interesting relationship doesn’t- _ couldn’t  _ compare to someone you can  _ have _ . Not just for the next few months, or the duration of the band. But someone you can take to dinner. Someone you facetime from college. Someone you ca-” 

“ _ Luke _ ,” Julie interrupted. “I-I heard the same spiel from Flynn. I made up my mind a long time ago. I want  _ you. _ For as long as this thing lasts,  _ I am in. _ ” 

Luke smiled. 

“Okay.” 

“So do you want to meet up with Reggie and Alex now?” 

“Sure.” 

They were still holding hands and Luke didn’t let go. Julie chuckled when she noticed it and let it be. Holding hands was actually kind of nice. 

They left Nick on the couch. That would be an interesting situation to explain when he woke up, but judging from the snoring coming from his mouth that wouldn’t be happening for a while. They had time to hang out with Alex and Reggie. 

So they left the studio hand in hand, prepared to face Caleb another day.


End file.
